


坠于长夜

by VERGILIA



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VERGILIA/pseuds/VERGILIA
Summary: 这篇文章的主角是Marcus Caelius Rufus，之前曾提到过的那位被其父托付给克拉苏和西塞罗指导的，俊美又聪慧的青年。他和西塞罗的书信有不少也留了下来，大家感兴趣的话可以找来看看。然而，读过他的故事之后我只能扼腕叹息。但后来转念一想，或许我们每个人的心里都住着一个小凯利——但是我们千万不能让他出来。这篇文章便是怀着深沉的共情心创作而成的，希望也能引发大家的共鸣。
Relationships: Lucius Sergius Catilina/Marcus Caelius Rufus, Marcus Licinius Crassus/Marcus Caelius Rufus
Kudos: 1





	坠于长夜

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章的主角是Marcus Caelius Rufus，之前曾提到过的那位被其父托付给克拉苏和西塞罗指导的，俊美又聪慧的青年。他和西塞罗的书信有不少也留了下来，大家感兴趣的话可以找来看看。
> 
> 然而，读过他的故事之后我只能扼腕叹息。但后来转念一想，或许我们每个人的心里都住着一个小凯利——但是我们千万不能让他出来。这篇文章便是怀着深沉的共情心创作而成的，希望也能引发大家的共鸣。

你总是习惯于背叛，习惯于将人甩在身后，一次又一次。

然而就连这被许多人以为十恶不赦的米罗，在乱石的攻击下，也会把你紧紧拥在怀里。

如暴雨般倾泻而下的石块打在你的后背，出乎意料的痛。抱着你的人的身体也已经血流如注。在这时，你又一次感受到某种熟悉的温度，这温度，每一个曾经视你为挚友的人都对你给予过。

你还记得那天晚上塞格亚斯·喀提林凝视着你的眼眸。他以为你不会背叛他，永远不会。后来，所有人都觉得他是被失去兴趣的“大人”克拉苏抛弃了——但是不要再嫁祸了，你十分清楚，抛弃他的人是你。

在投向克洛狄亚的怀抱的时候，背叛卡图卢斯的也是你。在最无法理解的时刻，对恺撒突然倒戈相向的依然是你，所以不要试图开脱了，真正有错的人是你。被权力毒疯掉的是你，笃信着分明不可能的热望的人是你，本该背负那些罪责的人是你，那些贪婪、迷情和虚无，都将归于你，由你的灵魂全数清算。

然而很不幸，你直到奄奄一息之时才意识到这些道理。冰冷的石板路上，在你身边躺着的安尼乌斯·米罗已经断了气，你轻轻抚过他仍然贴在你身体上的手，好像在寻觅一丝赎罪的安慰。视野渐渐变得昏暗模糊，你就快要忘了自己是谁。

半空之中，人们暴怒的吼声仍未止息。然而与你此时的愿望相悖的是，那些骂声里依然没有多少提到你。

你多么希望这时能有一个人凶暴地斥责你一顿啊。不论那个人是你尊敬的西塞罗也好，依赖的克拉苏也好，或是你的父亲也好……他费了巨大的周章，才将你从偏远的海湾送到罗马，用自己的人脉和心血把你推荐给那些看似遥不可及的上流人。渐渐地，你也有了自己的声名，长辈们因为你机敏的智慧与出色的口才欣赏你，同龄人因为你英俊的外表和爽朗的性格偏爱你。每次在熙攘嘈杂的宴会上，你都像是一颗明星划破长夜，引发人们的一阵惊呼和称赞。

你很争气，不久便熟悉了自己的新身份。为了讨好那些名流，你什么都可以做，也什么都做得出来。你的身边总是围绕着各种各样的朋友，然而与平常人的不同，他们无一例外都是贵族出身——或者说，无论如何，也至少要“与你相似”。而且，你也记不清自己是从什么时候开始沾染上了奢侈挥霍的习气的，总之那种傲慢的放逸常常是一发不可收拾，你就是这样在罗马的漫漫长夜里愈陷愈深。

直到如今你还记得那天，克拉苏把你单独叫到一个昏暗的房间里，没有任何绕圈子和装腔作势，他无比直截了当地告诉你，你需要去协助那个名叫喀提林的人。你毫不犹豫地答应了，这精明的导师直勾勾地看着你，嘴角露出一丝不能被称作笑的笑意。起初事情发展得很顺利，因为人脉广博，你很快就来到了这个伤痕累累的中年身边，也认识到他虽然外表光鲜，但内心就像困兽一般忧虑且多疑。

在某个无人的小角落里，你熟练地装出你的标准姿态——一种融合了谦逊的自信，向他款款交代你的来意。果不其然他顿了顿，方才还布满笑容的脸上忽然蒙上了一层犹豫，上上下下地打量起了你。不过你自然是毫不畏惧的，毕竟在参加这场宴会之前，你连袖口上的金色镶边都无比细致地检验过——怎么可能有人看得出任何破绽呢？

尽管如此，直到你打出那个李锡尼乌斯交代你的暗号之后，他才终于放下了戒备，脸上浮出一抹自然的笑容来。喀提林面对平民和没落贵族总是得心应手，人们都说在他的脸上时时刻刻都能窥见笑意。然而只有你知道，他真正的笑是什么样子。

虽然暂时的成功令你得意，但你还是震惊于他会像把握着救命稻草的溺水者一样紧紧地抓住你。每天你悄悄迈进他的家门，他便会略施巧计从熙攘的密谋人群中脱出来，和你躲到小房间里一点点数着新的情报。克拉苏的指令言简意赅，不一会便能全部读完；但他却故意拉长每一个暗语解释给你听，还把握一切机会询问你的意见。当你不想再回答的时候，就故作顺从地躺进他的怀里，在他清瘦的脸颊上印上一吻，而后他就能会你的意。

你敢保证从没有过任何人能像你一样，看见他那样温柔的一面。他似乎总是对保有你的身体感到歉疚，反倒每次都是需要你来告诉他这没关系。毕竟你已经在这口名叫罗马的染缸里浸了太久，而他，虽然外表看起来无所禁忌，但却正如他曾追随过的那位独裁官一样，在内心据守着一座紧闭的城。

你并不在意他做什么。甚至更多时候，都是你去开玩笑地对他索求更多。在某几个瞬间，你能感觉到自己心里有那样一丝眷恋他，但是你只是告诉自己这是你的任务。

结果，你成功地把你自己说服了。他也顺着你的意，慢慢被套进了名为你的枷锁。你借着与执政官的关系，假意给他要来许多情报——这也是为什么，最开始全城人都为他极高的行动效率而感到猝不及防。每当又一个目标达成的时候，他的目光都会穿过桌子中央跳动的烛火，与你放松地对视一笑。

但是他不知道许多秘密都已经被你悄悄记录了下来。你认识深夜里在他家中围坐的每一个人，而且熟记他们的声音和样貌。最后，这些活生生的人都会被缩略成你交出的长名单上的一列黑色的名字，在羊皮纸上透出油墨凄冷的味道。

那是克拉苏第一次对你露出满意的笑容。你也知道，这是因为你做得很好。不到半时之后，这卷会将无数与你并肩的人拖入深渊的诅咒便被放到了西塞罗的门前，由事先找好的老仆故作无心地捡走，再呈上满怀得意的执政官的书桌。那天晚上你只是和往常一样回到了家，推开被静心雕刻过的门扉，凝望洒在地面上的月光。

你并不觉得后悔。只是感觉，灵魂深处有什么东西正在隐隐作痛。你不敢承认自己已经对他有了感情，而只好把这种烧灼感当做阴谋实现的爽快。满城都指责喀提林是制造阴谋者，却无人知道你的效用。

在那之后的数月里你都难以安睡。分明他已经死了，甚至连个体面的坟墓都不能拥有，但你依然好像从前那样能在自己洁白的枕边看见他。那双墨绿宝石色的眼眸凝视着你，手搭在你露出来的锁骨与胸脯的交界，一言不发，就如同在等待什么保证。

然而你知道自己什么保证也无法给他了。甚至，过去的那些保证也统统都是虚假。

那些夜晚好长，于是你把越来越多的时间投到享乐上。数不清的贵族少女和男孩环绕着你，把你当成宇宙的中心，每当这时你都能轻松地抛下那沉重的负罪感。时过境迁，众人来了又去，你却依然年轻。

但最后你也不知自己究竟为何做出那个致命的决定。元老们的恐吓本不应当让你畏惧，可你就是决定继续选择叛逆。但你不知道的是，一直以来你不过是一只被腾空操纵着的人偶，有着永不朽坏的绚丽外壳；而当你胆敢将手中的刀刃对准悬吊着你的绳索时，迎接你的将会是粉身碎骨。

你多么希望这时能有一个人凶暴地斥责你一顿啊。你的声名也好，容貌也好，终究也只是如同流星划过长夜，在黝黑的山谷里消逝得无影无踪了。然而，没有人训斥你，也没有人在意你。更没有人给你欢呼，为你痛泣。你割断了大人物给你设立的底线，所以你陨落了，就这么简单。

“对不起……。”你喃喃地说。你本想把这句话说给所有因你而受伤的人听。可是就连这用最后的力气发出的忏悔，也仅仅是和你轻薄的灵魂一样，无声无息地飘逝在了朦胧的夜空里。

END


End file.
